Maguilty Sense
Isis Romee Rhodes Erine Richards }} Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu) is a form of Caster Type Lost Magic which allows the caster to manipulate human senses through various means. Description Maguilty Sense can best be described as a rather peculiar Magic, as it allows the caster to manipulate the senses of their designated targets, but how the senses are manipulated depends on the manner which the Magic is cast. Regardless of aforementioned differences, the branches of Maguilty Sense based on a rather prominent principle, which just so happens to be the importance of emotion; the spells are most powerful whenever the Caster is overcome with strong conviction. These emotions can be both positive or negative, although negative emotions have a tendency to be more useful when utilizing the Magic for more offensive purposes. However, when the Magic is intended to be used for defensive purposes, either emotion will do, as the only requirement to use it on an intended target is that the caster possesses strong emotions towards said target. When utilizing the offensive branch of Maguilty Sense, which is known as the Maguilty Branch (マギルティブランチ, Magiruti Buranchi), the caster will traditionally transform their resolve, occasionally referred to as "faith", into blades, although other kinds of weapons have been observed as well. These blades are not usually wielded through traditional means, but will instead levitate around the user as they are summoned. More often than not, these blades are commanded through verbal commands and on occasion, through motions. These weapons are dissimilar to regular weapons produced through most other kinds of Magic, due to the fact that they attack the victim's sense of pain directly instead of the physical body of the target. However, certain varieties of these blades can be produced so they interact with the physical world, as well as attacking the sense of pain of the targets. As the strength of the resolve will determine the strength of the blades, these blades are more effective when used in the hands of an individual who feels strongly about a target or feels a strong resentment for the world. However, when Maguilty Sense is utilized for defense, the caster will resort to using the Sensory Branch (感覚ブランチ, Kankaku Buranchi). This particular field specializes in connecting the senses of individuals together, although it should be noted that these individuals need to feel strongly about each other in order to be properly connected to each other. In addition, the caster can extend this connection to other individuals to make the link more potent, but this requires the individuals who are already linked together to have strong connections to the new ones. Therefore, creating links involving multiple people can become an unnecessarily complex process, not to mention dangerous. One of the most characteristic traits of the defensive branch is the sharing sensations, including emotions. However, physical damage is not shared among the participants, therefore making the process of sharing pain mostly psychological. Yet, if one of the linked individuals die, the others will suffer the same fate. Spells *'Maguilty Sodom' (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu): It creates teal Magic swords in the air. Azuma and Rustyrose mentioned that the swords are formed from Meredy's incredible faith. Using simple arm motions and sometimes verbal commands, she is able to launch the blades, which then hone in on her opponents. The blades are different from normal swords, as they attack the opponent's sense of pain directly, making it possible to slice and damage Juvia's water body. However, the blades can still be knocked away or blocked by rapid and high-force water, such as waves. Meredy is also able to create different varieties of blades. *'Maguilty=Rays' (マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze''): After creating Magical blades, the user sends them flying at his or her opponent. *' ' (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): A spell that allows its user to link two different people's senses to him/herself by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked to the Caster's senses. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. *' ' (３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows the user link with others who are linked by Maguilty Sense, causing pain to be shared by all three of them. Subspecies Magics Subspecies Magics Trivia * While the Magic's official name does not carry a significant meaning, since "Maguilty" is not a word, the name appears to be a combination of the words "Magic" and "Guilty". * Maguilty Sense was featured in canon, but due to a relatively lacking explanation about its nature, User:SereneDreams expanded on it to make using it easier. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic